Pen Pal
by Little-mel
Summary: Buffy has a pen pal that wants to meet her but she soon finds out not every thing is fair in love **Chapters 1 & Chapter 2 now updated**
1. The Reading

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them.

SUMMARY: Buffy has a pen pal that wants to meet her but she soon finds out

     not every thing is fair in love

TITLE:  Pen Pal 

"Buffy there's another letter here for you" Joyce shouted to her sleepy daughter. Buffy stepped into the kitchen poured herself a glass of orange juice; this was her usual morning routine. Before she got a chance to get the cereal out of the kitchen cupboard, she saw a white envelope emerge at the end of her mother's long slim fingers.

"Thanks mum" Buffy yawned although she was beginning to wake now. 

"Are you not going to read it then…" Joyce began "I don't know why you won't tell me who your pen pal is?" She asked this every time Buffy got a letter and every time got no response.

            Buffy walked though the school corridor heading to the library, she couldn't read the letter at home her mother was always pestering her so much about who it was from and her little sister Dawn always came barging in making Buffy lose her concentration. By this time the letter was burning a hole in her backpack she could not wait to read it

"Hey Buffy, what you doing we've got maths and I thought we were going to be partners…" Willow started running out of breath she obviously had stayed up all night studying for some test and was now high on caffeine.

"Willow take a breath, we have study period 1st remember?" Buffy said in her calm voice that could melt any person into a state of coolness.

"Oh yeah sorry Buffy are you going to the library? I might go and study for that test we have in 2 weeks." 

Willow was one of the only people who knew about spike, he came from England lived in a huge mansion with his dad who had brought it when he won the lottery, Buffy met him though her liberian, Mr Giles, he was Spikes dads brother although Mr Giles and Spike got on well, the relationship was hard to keep due to Mr Giles brother hating him since he moved to America.

            "Hey Mr Giles, I've got another letter from Spike… William sorry" One thing Mr Giles hated was his nephew's nickname  

"What does it say? Is he well?" Mr Giles asked excitably

"I don't know yet haven't had a chance to read it yet, just going to do that now"

"Well let me know how he is won't you?"

"O.K."

Buffy sat down and got the letter out she took care opening the envelope and pulled the letter that had travelled so far just to be read by her.

_Dear Buffy _

_How are you? Everything is great over here in England._

_Buffy you know we've been writing to each over for nearly 15 months now_

_And I love hearing from you but something occurred to me _

_We have never seen each other, only ever imagined_

_We have never heard each over, only Thought we heard each over voice in the wind._

_It sends a shiver up my spine when I think of you_

_I know this is not my usual letter style but I have a proposition for you_

_I have spoken to my father he will buy me a small apartment in Sunnydale _

_So we can meet, please let me know your response my phone number is at the _

_Bottom of this page ring me it can all happen in 2 weeks let me Know _

_Yours truly _

_Spike xxx_


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them.

SUMMARY: Buffy has a pen pal that wants to meet her but she soon finds out

     not every thing is fair in love

TITLE:  Pen Pal

Chapter 2:

It has been 3 weeks since Buffy received that fateful letter from Spike, she had thought long and hard (for about 2 minutes) about Spikes proposal, and ran to the school phone to try and ring Spike, there had been no answer so she waited until she got home and tried again. He had picked up and they spoke for an hour, his voice was so amazing he sounded so sexy with that gorgeous English accent, and they agreed to not talk until they meet up. She told him were the Bronze was. They would meet 3 weeks to that day; she would be sitting by herself on the first table. She then told her mum all about Spike and then told her about their date, although Joyce wished her daughter would go out with someone like Alexander (although all Buffy's friends call him Xander) she knew Buffy wasn't into Sunnydale's boys that last one Angel had been a disaster. He had left Buffy for that awful creature Cordelia.

            Buffy looked in the mirror she didn't know how to have her hair. Up, down, straight, curly? She thought and thought, she so wanted Spike to get a good 1st impression. She decided to go for straight and down, that way she knew she looked good. Although she didn't like to boast Buffy knew she was one of the most attractive girls in Sunnydale High. Next she had to decided on her make–up she decided to go for light foundation, blusher and brown eye shadow, she then put on that little black dress she only used for special occasions, it showed her tanned thighs, the little straps showed her petite shoulders And her luscious breasts sat perfectly just waiting to be touched. 

She looked in the mirror feeling just right not over done but defiantly not under done.

I wonder where he has moved to, she thought to herself she tried to picture him, she didn't think he would be good looking but she knew he had a sensitive soul and a clever mind. He also had had a messy relationship; she left him for some jerk just like Angel had done to Buffy.

            Buffy entered the Bronze and got the usual gasp of the odd male who didn't know how to keep his emotions in, she use to get kicks out of all the boys asking for one dance but not any more she got bored of that a long time ago. At the bar she got a root beer and some chewing gum, she then went to the table she told spike to meet her at in OMIGOD 10 minutes. As she sat down Cordelia came over 

"Buffy how are you, ME and ANGEL are getting on so well, take it you're still single that's to bad. Well I thought I'd come over seeing as you're on your own…"

"Actually I'm waiting for my date…" the words came out before Buffy could stop them OH NO what if he doesn't show, what if he does and he is so ugly that even I can't look past it, what if he wants to come here to get to know me and date other girls, 

Cordelia interrupted Buffy's thoughts

"Well be sure to introduce him to ME and ANGEL when or if he turns up won't you."

With that she left, Buffy was again in such deep thought she didn't notice the stranger standing over her shoulder

"Hello pet 

Buffy I assume" 


	3. The Bronze

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them.

SUMMARY: Buffy has a pen pal that wants to meet her but she soon finds out

     Not every thing is fair in love

TITLE:  Pen Pal

As Buffy Turned Around She Saw A Tall Strapping Man Standing In front Of Her. You Could Lose Yourself In His Eyes They Were Shockingly Blue. His Hair Was Bleach Blonde And Combed Back. His Lips Were Begging To Be Kissed He Wore Heavy Boots A Pair Of Tight Jeans Which Showed What He Had To Offer Which You Could See Was A Lot, His Tight Black T-Shirt Showed Every Bump And Muscle On His Tone Upper Body.

"S… Sp… Spike?"  Buffy Stammered 

" In The Flesh Luv"

"How Are You?"

            Spike Found It Hard To Keep His Emotions For This Gorgeous Girls Sitting In front Of Him He Dress Had Ridden Up Her Leg To Reveal Most Of her Tanned Thighs Her Legs Smooth Slender Long And Luscious. Her Stomach Flat, Her Breasts Perfect, He Wished He Could Touch Them That Moment, Her Lips Glossy And Moist Waiting TO be Kissed And He Could Only Wish That He Could Be The One To Do It, Her Eyes Were Waiting For An Answer But All He Could Do Is Stare Her Hair Was Stunning Long, Blonde, Straight And Needing To Be Stroked By His Strong Hands. Oh What He Would Do If He Could Pick Up This Beauty And Carry Her To His Apartment And Make Love To Her All night Long

"Fine Pet, I've Got Use To The Time Difference Now So I'm Up For A night On The Town!"

"Well Great I Haven't Got School In The Morning So…" Buffy Stopped There She Sounded So Young And Naïve. She Didn't Want This Lush Lad To Realise She Was Just A Little School Girl

"What I Mean Is Umm Well You See Umm…" (HELP!!!) Buffy Thought.

" Buffy Do You Wanna Dance?" Spike Asked Knowing That She Was Nervous Which He Liked

"I'd Love To" She Replied

He Led Her To The Dance Floor And Moved To The Music In Time And She Moved With Him AS The Forgot Everyone Around Them They Began To Move Into Each Over Closer Until They Were One 

            Spike Tried Not To Grow Hard As Buffy Grinded Up And Down Him, But He Failed. 

            Buffy Felt Spike Grow As She Danced She never Knew A Man To Dance so Well. Just As The 5th Song Finished Cordelia Came Up To The Couple. She Pushed Buffy Out Of The Way And Started Dancing Behind Spike. He Just Ignored Cordelia Who Was Dancing As sexily As She Could And Went To Buffy's Aid 

"Are You O.k.?" Spike Asked Buffy With A True Voice Of Concern 

"Fine Thank – You …"

"Thought You Were Going To introduce You Date To Me Buffy" Buffy Nearly Died Of Embarrassment Spike Might Not Of Thought This As A Date And Might Take Offence That She Had Told Some It Was One

"Hello, I'm Spike, Very Nice To Meet You." Spike Was Now Shaking Cordelia's Hand

"OH Your English, I Love English People Your Accent Is SO SEXY." Cordelia Flirted

"Well It Was Nice To Meet You But If You Don't Mind I Want To Go And Get Some Fresh Air With My Gorgeous Date, Nice Meeting You" And With That Spike grabbed Buffy's Hand And Led Her Outside. 

            With That Spike Couldn't Hold It In Any More. In Clear View Of The Exit From The Bronze He Pushed Buffy Up Against The Brick Walk And Kissed Her Lips He Needed her to open her mouth and accept his tongue and just as he wished she did, their tongues entwined with a wild craze. All his fears of what Buffy Felt disappeared. She Was Just as Eagar As Him He Couldn't Hold back he needed her completely but did not want to disrespect her he broke the kiss. She grabbed him back and kissed him as erotically as he only ever could have imagined She was Like A goddess She Had Told Him About That Girl in The Bronze And What Her ex Had Done He Hated That Pathetic Weasel For Hurting This Delicate Creature. 

            As the kissed ended Buffy couldn't think only enjoy she had never felt passion like that she knew from his letters that spike was special and wonderful but she couldn't believe that she was now kissing him. She was moist between her legs and wanted to experience making love to this wild erotic man. She wanted to feel his breath down her neck as he made love to her all night long she craved it, the sex with angel would be nothing compared to spike she could tell just by a kiss. Was that normal were you suppose to know these things just from a kiss they stared at each other could not tear their eyes of each other. 

"Well Luv, Do You Want A Coffee?" She Thought He Would Never Ask Her But She Didn't Want To Seem Desperate 

"I Don't Like coffee" She Panted

"Tea, Hot Chocolate, Orange Juice or Water?"

"Why Don' t You Just Ask Me?"

"Ask You What?" He played

"Do I Want To Come To Your House?" 

"Well Do You?" please say yes thought spike he had never felt this nervous about a girl

"umm nah you ok thanks though" This Should Get Him Going Thought Buffy

"But …" With that She Kissed him and Whispered In His Ear 

" I'd Love Some Orange Juice" 

They Walked All the Way Back To Spikes Laughing, Talking And Enjoying each over 

"This is it" Spike Said as the entered a huge apartment.

A/N Please Read And Review I'd Like To Know What You Think So Far


	4. At Spike's

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: Buffy has a pen pal that wants to meet her but she soon finds out 

            Not every thing is fair in love

Title: Pen Pal

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, and as for the whole writing each word with a capital letter it's just a bad habit I have but I'll try and stop. Thanks again xx Mel xx

"Wow Spike this place is huge, and lovely." Buffy said in amazement.

"Yeah reminds me of my home in England, just smaller." Spike answered trying not to sound cocky

The front room was huge with a fire that Buffy wished was alight, she had always dreamed of a night in front of a roasting fire. The sofa was black and met another to make a "V". There was a glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, there was a huge stereo behind the sofa and a wide screen T.V opposite the sofa

"Orange Juice then?" Spike asked with curious eyes

"I'd prefer you!" The time for politeness was over Buffy thought to her self and with that she grabbed Spikes hand 

"Wouldn't mind a bit of you either pet." Spike proclaimed, Buffy sat on the sofa and leaned back.

Spike grabbed her by the arm he didn't want to take her here, she wasn't some one night stand in his eyes, he knew then that he loved her and making love to her would be incredible, he could see it in her eyes. 

            Buffy couldn't believe this she had never felt for someone the way she did Spike, she felt more for him in the 4 hours she had known him (in the flesh) than she ever did for Angel, she thought she loved him, but this feeling for Spike was amazing! She lost control of her body as walked though to the master bedroom, as Spike kissed her she felt moist between her legs, she craved him so much

            Spike couldn't believe that this girl who he was kissing, was the same girl whom he had formed a friendship with though letters, they were soul mates, and he knew that from the letters. Now he felt they were meant for each over, they needed each other, he defiantly needed her. He near to coming and his jeans weren't even down, all he had to do was to kiss her lips and touch her soft skin and he nearly had an orgasm. 

            All she could think was how wet she was, she needed him in her, to enter her and release these feelings, as he removed her dress and started caressing her tender perfect breast, she removed his T-shirt to reveal his gorgeous toned body, she let a small moan as he began to kiss her flat stomach. She touched his lush abs and caressed his manly figure while he pulled down her panties.

            She gently pulled with her limp hands at his jeans, and as they fell they realest his manly hood. She stared in amazement and started gently rubbing with her hands, as they fell on the bed they made love. 

After Buffy fell asleep and Spike watched her he would never let anyone hurt this beautiful flower sleeping in his arms. As he began to drift of to sleep he thought of Angel, the one who had hurt her, and how stupid he was, Spike would prove his love for his pet. And he'd do though Angel.

A/N sorry for the short chapter please read and review.


	5. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own them

3 weeks pass and Buffy and Spike found out more and more about each over. But the one important thing was, they both knew they love one another, All of Buffy's friends like Spike, Xander and Spike got on particularly well, Willow is now dating a boy called Oz who is in the year above. Angel and Cordelia Broke up and Cordelia is now dating Riley.

"Buffy can we talk?" Angel had been hovering over Buffy since Cordelia broke up with him

"Can't talk, trying to listen to Miss Calendar." She answered not even turning around to face him

            Angel really did like Buffy but things had got heavy and he hadn't been ready. Cordelia was fun so she seemed the easy option out, but she had been a mistake. She made him realise how much he liked Buffy 

"Well can we talk after class?" he begged yet again, he wanted her back. All these rumours about her being with someone wouldn't stop him trying to get her back. 

"Will it get you off my case?" She asked coldly, a trick she had learnt from Spike. He could be cold when things did not go his way, though he was never cold to her.

"Yes. I need to talk to you. Please?" Buffy thought Angel sounded like he had just lost his favourite toy 

"Fine. After class." She hissed back

            Thirty minutes later the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Buffy was meeting up with Spike for a romantic lunch around his. She couldn't wait, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Angel running after her. 

"Buffy, I thought you said we could talk?" he panted as he caught up with her at her locker.

"Oh yeah, well your have to walk at the same time." She said impatiently. After the whole experience of thinking she loved him, telling him that she did, and then the next day walking into class and see Angel and Cordelia all over each over like long lost lovers. She didn't have much time for him these days. 

"Buffy, I made a mistake…" he panted

"Oh yea and what was that then?" she knew what he was going to say, but he had no chance with her, which made her feel slightly powerful.

"Well when you told me you loved…" Angel started, Buffy stopped still and looked into his eyes. 

"Angel, lets just get one thing straight." She paused, all the emotions running though her. How dare he try asking for forgiveness, she knew that was what he was doing.

"I never loved you. End of conversation." she stormed off. Angel chasing up to her stopping her at the bench 

"Please sit down." He begged 

"No, I'm busy going to my boyfriend's house for lunch. Now kindly leave me alone."

"No, you said you loved me Buffy, I remember, and I'm tying to tell you that I feel the same, and…" Angel now out of breath gave Buffy a chance to cut in.

 "I made a mistake," she started in a whisper  "I thought I loved you, but I never ever did" by now she was screaming, the whole school seemed to be looking at them. "Until I met William, I thought a quickie round the back of the bronze was love, but now I know that it's not." She was whispering again. "So go back to where ever you came from, I don't want you ever any where near me again." With that she turned and walked though the school gates. Neither Buffy nor Angel had noticed someone listening to their conversation from the water fountain.

            Buffy Arrived at Spikes with an element of anger still in her, she had tried to get it out on the walk to his, but couldn't shake it. She opened the front door, which Spike never locked while he was in. She walked though to the front room. She remembered the first time she came here. The first night they met, she smiled. 

"Hello luv!" that same sexy English accent that drove her crazy, came from the top of the stairs. 

"Spike!" She proclaimed running up the stairs, she couldn't wait for their lips to meet she had been waiting all day. As she put her lips to his, she forgot everything all she needed was him, he was all that mattered. The kiss gently ended and they stood embraced looking into each other's eyes

"What's the matter pet? Is something bothering you?" he asked gently as he broke the hug and led her downstairs by the hand

"Oh it's just school." She muttered 

"How come? What's happened?" he asked leading her into the kitchen

"Old flames." she said under her breath

"Who? Angel? What did he want?" he questioned slightly jealous.

"Yes Angel." She continued to tell him about the incident with Angel as they ate lunch.

            Spike felt slightly jealous, but angrier that Angel dared to speak to Buffy. It was common knowledge that Spike and Buffy were a couple. If Angel thought he could go anywhere near Buffy, Spike would show him different. 

            After they ate Spike took Buffy upstairs, he was going to show her how much he loved her. He would make love to her like he never had, which would be hard because he always tried to show her his love for her, but he would try. He would make her see she didn't even need to consider Angel in her life because her life was his, and his life was hers.

"I love you Buffy." Spike whispered in her ear as he proceeded to nibble and suck her lobe.

"I love you too." Buffy exclaimed as she shuddered with enjoyment. Spike unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bra; her breasts pushed together begging him to release them. As he did he felt Buffy wriggle beneath his skilled hands, he enjoyed giving her pleasure. As he freed her perfect breasts he licked and sucked them, he played with the hard pebble using his talented tongue. He didn't leave the other unattended; he massaged and tickled it with his soft fingers. She flung her head back and let out a moan as her womb contracted and sent a warm moist feeling between her legs. Spike lifted up her skirt and removed the thin material trying to act a guard to her core. He knew she was ready for him but he wanted to give her more. 

She tugged at his shirt showing his gorgeous upper body. She took her tongue and lick all the way down sending him crazy, she removed his belt in one smooth movement. With that all she had to do was tug for his jeans to fall down. As she bent down and started sucking, she moved one hand up to his stomach and rubbed it gently, she had felt his jealousy down stairs, and wanted to prove to him that he was her one and only. 

He wanted to come there and then in her mouth, but knew he had to save himself for later. He gently pulled himself away from her loving lips and lifted her onto the bed. He smiled at her as he kissed he lips, then her neck, then her nipples, then her delicate stomach, he carried on going further and further till he reached her core, 

She screamed his name when she had her first orgasm, she tasted divine. With that Spike went to her lips and kissed her again this time with as much passion as he could, he then entered her. They came together. 

Buffy fell asleep soon after in Spikes arms. He followed her soon after. He knew he had proved his love. That Angel character had no chance with his Buffy.

A/N please, please, please review. Thank - you


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Title: Pen Pal

Buffy awoke in Spike's arms. She turned to look at the clock. It was 2pm 

"Spike, Spike!" She shook him slightly, "Spike, wake up!" she shouted again. 

"What?" he replied rubbing his eyes.

"Have you seen the time?" she asked as she began to move from the bed gathering her clothes, Spike looked at the clock.

"It's 2 o'clock…"

"Yeah you let me fall asleep! I've got lessons I'm meant to be in!" she said in a panic

"This bed looks better to me than any lesson!" Spike flirted.

"Spike I have to go." She kissed him on the forehead as she left the room. Spike ran after her 

"That's it Buffy. Run of to school so you can see Angel!" He yelled at her back that by now was half way down the stairs. 

            Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard. How could he think that? She didn't understand. She slowly turned around on the stairs. She began to climb them slowly one by one.

            Spike realised what he said, he didn't mean it, he was just angry. She had just got up, and leave for school rather than stay with him. She didn't need school she had him, he had a million in the bank from his father. They never needed to worry about money. 

"Buffy a didn't mean it." He started to backtrack his words. Her face was now near his. Full of hurt, which he had caused, he didn't mean it. It was his jealousy. 

"Your so jealous. Aren't you!" she yelled in his face. She started to cry

"No, well yes, but only because…" Spike was lost for words he didn't know what to say

"William…" she held her hands to his face, he felt so soft. "You have no need to be." She whimpered, "It's you I want. Nobody else, don't you get it? I love you! Why would I want Angel?" she asked 

            That name made Spike's blood boil. But Buffy made him calm down. 

"I'm sorry pet. Truly I am." He apologised "Get to school, I'll see you tonight at the bronze. At seven, and I love you too luv." And with that Buffy left feeling slightly strange. As a couple Spike and her had just had their first argument, but they where fine.

            Later that night Xander was waiting for the others. Willow walked up to the table he was sitting at. They had been friends for as long as he could remember.

"Hey Xander!" Willow said as she sat down. "Has Oz got here yet? He said he was coming."

"No, nobody's here yet Will." He answered. Xander was jealous of all the relationships his friends had. He often thought to himself what was wrong with him, but really couldn't think of much.  He didn't even notice Willow getting up and leaving to get a drink, he was thinking so much. 

"Xander, mate you alright?" a familiar English accent asked.

"Huh?" he looked up to see spike "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." 

"Anything interesting?" Spike questioned, but before Xander could answer, Buffy walked though the Bronze's door. She looked beautiful. Xander often fantasised about being with Buffy, she was unique. Nobody could match her. 

            Spike turned to see his utterly stunning girlfriend walk towards him, she wore a short denim skirt, and a see-though white shirt with a little bra underneath. Her hair was curly. He preferred it straight, but she still looked wonderful. 

"Alright luv?" he asked 

"Yeah fine." She whispered. "Alright Xander?"

            All she had to do was mention her name and his heart was a flutter. He knew he had no chance, but he loved her in his own way. 

"Fine, thanks. How are you?" Xander said in his manly voice, which wasn't that different to his normal voice.

"Fine yeah." She turned to Spike "do you wanna dance?" she remembered that first night they danced. She hadn't danced with him since. Spike didn't answer, he just took her hand gently and led her to the dance floor

"Lucky git." Xander muttered under his breath, mocking an English accent. Anyway where was Willow, he looked over to the bar. He couldn't see her. He carried on searching the room. And then he saw her with Oz all coupled up. As he watched them somebody sat in willows chair.

"Xander?" the person voice made Xander jump.

"Yeah?" he answered without turning around.

"What you doing? Dreaming about being with a girl? Ha, the thought makes me laugh, geek." the man continued. Xander recognised the voice, it was only when he turned around he saw that Angel was black and blue.

"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed in amazement. Angel was a big boy, who ever had done this must have been a tough cookie. Xander never wanted to cross him.

            Angel ached from the beating he took earlier. He had skipped the last two lessons of school. He had been upset over Buffy rejecting him, though he knew he would keep trying. He had needed a little bit of loving, so he picked up some girl who had a pretty face. He took her to his usual spot and did the business. It was crap. Although it had released his tensions for a while. Buffy could really wind him up. When it had got dark at about 6.30, he had been walking to the bronze when someone jumped him. His attacker kept telling Angel to remember him every time he kicked him. If it hadn't had been a surprise attack then he could as gave as much and he got. The idiot who had done this to him had cut open his lip, and his eyes; he could feel the bruises to his ribs and both his black eyes beginning to tense up.

"Ok enough staring." He shouted at Xander. This geek would know if anyone new had turned up around here. "You should know who did this to me." He glared at Xander, he would have usually had him pinned against the wall but he ached too much to even lift his arm.

            Xander had never seen someone as badly beaten up as Angel was. Who ever did this to him must have really hated him!

"Why would I know?" Xander knew Angel was in no fit state to do his usual bully routine, but Xander knew not to push it, Bruises and cuts healed.

"Geek, who's knew around here?" Angel looked right though Xander then froze. "There he is." Angel shouted. Though he knew he couldn't do anything he would find out a name and an address. He would get better and when he did the English prat was dead!

A/N please read and review. Thanks so far.


	7. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Xander felt bad about telling Angel all he wanted to know about Spike. He was a good friend, but in repayment Angel promised him popularity, and a place on the schools swim team. It had seemed worth it at the time.

***Two months past***

The alley was dark; Spike hated having to walk this way back to his home. He had been to Buffy's; he had dinner and watched a movie with his beloved girlfriend and her friendly mother. He had been watched since he left the house, he hadn't noticed. He wasn't himself when he thought of Buffy. In England he had gained his nickname though violence. Since he came to America he had only once been violent and since, Buffy had never mentioned Angel. To his knowledge Angel had given up on Buffy's love. Spike knew she would never have given it to him. The stupid ape could have used the violent act against Spike. Buffy wasn't keen on unprovoked attacks. Spike really did love her; she affected every thing he did. That was his last thought before he was knocked unconscious. He hadn't seen the baseball bat that was swung at his head. He took a nasty attack. 

Buffy waited in the hospitals waiting room. Her poor spike just laying there. They took him into surgery when they realised that he had internal bleeding. She just wanted to see him. The doctors said that two of his ribs had been broken. His right wrist had been shattered into three pieces when he fell on it. They said he needed a clamp to be drilled in to the bones, and it would have to be there for three months. He had forty stitches in his head and face. The attackers had broken two fingers on his left hand after it had been stamped on. She wanted to kill who ever had done this to her William. 

In the last two months Buffy and Spike's relationship grew stronger. Willow and Oz were always together and since Xander got on the swim team (which in Buffy's eyes was a miracle for him, she didn't even know he could swim.) the gang hadn't seen much of him, he had started dating Cordelia.

"You can go in and see him now" Buffy had been so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice the nurse standing in front of her. "He's awake but still drowsy after the anaesthetic. He's been asking for you." Without saying a word Buffy stood up and followed the nurse. Spike was in his own private ward. Buffy sat on the chair next to Spikes bed. He lay in white sheets. His face black and blue, he had stitches above his left eyebrow his lip was cracked and sore. His right arm was in a sling in an 'L' shape. He had a huge yellow metal heavy block clamped around the six screws drilled into his wrist bone to keep it together. The other hand was bandaged up. The sheet finished at his calves, his legs battered and bruised. She sat not knowing what to say, Spike opened his eyes and looked straight into hers.

"Alright pet?" he whispered. Obviously finding it hard to speak.

"Spike…" with that she burst into tears. 

"Come on luv." He said sympathetically "don't start pet." But she kept crying. After five minutes she calmed down.

"Who did this?" she whimpered "why would anyone do this.

Spike felt bruised all over. If the wind blew his hair it ached. His wrist was heavy due to all the metal hanging off of the bones that were in tatters. The drip in his left arm was hurting. He knew who had done this to him, but whether to tell Buffy was another thing. If he lied now he would have to continue forever. He didn't want to lie to her. He didn't have the effort to explain

"Ain't you meant to be in school?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but your to important." She replied wanting to cuddle and kiss this man till all the wounds healed 

"Go, we can talk when I feel better." He said bluntly. He wanted her here but long ago he realised she needed to go to school. He wanted to sleep. "Please Buffy, I need sleep," he murmured. He wanted to touch her to kiss her but he didn't know if his body could cope with it. 

"Ok, love you, I'll be back after school is that alright?" she said understanding he needed his rest. 

"Can I have a kiss?" he wanted one so badly. Buffy smiled she didn't want to hurt him. So she kissed his sore lips as gently as she possibly could. 

She smiled again and left. She had a lot of investigating to do, and it would start at school.

Please R/R thanks xx


	8. Angel 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

"Buffy!" Willow shouted. She hadn't properly seen her friend for a while now. She had been busy with Oz and studying.

            Buffy turned around and saw her friend. She had cut her hair. Buffy realised that she hadn't seen willow for a few weeks now, she felt awful. 

"Willow!" the two friends embraced for a few seconds and took each other in

"You've had a hair cut. Wow you look great!" she complemented. 

"Thanks, Oz likes it!" Willow began "How's things with spike? You two still madly in love?" she questioned. Buffy's face went pale. She looked down and started to whimper. She then burst into tears.  "Hey Buff what's up? Have things ended between you? That jerk!"

"No, no." Buffy sniffed.

"Well what? What's happened?" Willow was concerned for her friend. 

"He's in hospital…" Buffy told Willow everything she knew. She carried on sobbing all the way though the story.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry." And she truly was. Buffy was a dear friend. And Willow hated seeing her upset. "If there's anything I can do?" she offered sincerely. 

            Buffy was so thankful to have a kind friend, who cared for her greatly. She to cared for Willow. Buffy explained to Willow that she needed her to help find out why the incident that had put her loved one in hospital had happened. She also needed to know who caused it. Willow happily accepted her duties to help her friend.

***Two Weeks Pass***

            Buffy was watching one of those pointless videos they show in school, so the teacher can have a rest.

"Pssst, Buffy" came a whisper from behind her. Buffy ignored it knowing who was making the disturbance. She continued with the letter she was writing Spike. Although she saw him everyday in hospital, she felt she would go back to how they first met. 

"Psssst." This could grow irritable Buffy thought to herself. She felt a poke in her spine. She slowly turned around trying not to catch the sleepy teachers eye. 

"What?" she hissed. Ever since it had got around school about Spike being in hospital Angel had gone back to his old tricks.

"What you doing after school?" he whispered.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going home." Actually she was going home having a shower, so she would be fresh, Spike could get out any day now the doctor had said. Buffy wanted to be fresh for him when he finally did get out.

"Can I walk you back? Thought we could catch up. Haven't had much conversation with you recently." He looked like he actually meant it. It couldn't be true she thought to herself. Could Angel finally have given up? Could he really just want to be friends? Spike wouldn't like it if they were. It was him who counted. 

"No your alright I like to walk by myself. Thanks." She turned back around just in time to see the bird eat the grasshopper. Lovely she thought. She had just picked up her pen again when she felt another poke in the ribs.

"What?" she hissed again. 

            Buffy took Angel by surprise. She hissed at him with such anger in her eyes, that Angel thought she knew he had put her boyfriend in hospital. But Spike wouldn't squeal. Maybe he had forgot. When Angel had swung that baseball bat at the back of his head he might have given him amnesia. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Spike going in and out of conciseness while Angel and a few of his mates stamped on his hands and kicked him. That had been an eventful night. Once they finished with Spike, they cleaned up and went to the bronze. They all got a few slags. He wished he had got Buffy that night. She had amazed him in bed. She was so wild. Although he had respected her and left it a while until they actually had sex. He had never done that before. He snapped out of his thoughts when Buffy's eyes caught his, she had lovely eyes. You could stare at them forever. The bell rang the class started moving the teacher tried to get them to listen to their assignments

"Screw you then Angel." Buffy got up and started walking away. Angel grabbed her wrist with more force than he meant to. "Ouch, you prick." She yelled above all the noise of students waiting to get home. 

"Let me walk you home, please?" he was almost begging. 

"I'm walking my way. If you follow I can't stop you. Now let go." She said rather emotionless.

"OK, I'll follow you." He sarcastically answered as he let go of her delicate wrist.

            Angel really is going to follow me all the way home, Buffy thought. 

"OK what do you want then?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Just to catch up." Angel answered; glad she was finally speaking to him

"On what exactly?" 

"Our friendship." Angel said with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"What friendship?" she snarled. "We haven't ever had a friendship, we had a relationship once, which may I add was a big mistake!" She was still standing still. Ha come up with a reply to that smarty-pants she thought. 

"Maybe I wasn't a good boyfriend, but that's not the point," he was stunned at what she had just said. "We had something that has joined us and now I want to make an effort to be your friend, Buffy I can't have you so I want to have your friendship." He was almost begging. She was stunned.

"What ever." She turned and carried on walking.

            They walked in silence. Buffy wished he either talk or leave. He did neither. They reached her block. 

"Right see you." See said as she walked past the street sign.

"I want to walk you to the door."

"Well I don't want you to."

"Why not Buffy can't you see I'm trying to make an effort?"

"Effort? No I thought you were just being annoying."

"Come for a drink with me" It was a desperate attempt and Angel knew it.

"No." by this time they had walked onto her drive. Buffy knew Joyce was away at some museum conference and wouldn't be back for days. Dawn was staying around her friends. Joyce didn't trust them alone together. 

"Thank-you for walking me home now you can leave" She got the keys out of her pocket and put it in its hole. 

"Buffy." He whined. She didn't listen just turned the key and opened the door.

            Angel tried to step in the doorway but Buffy slammed the door in his face. He decided to give up for that day. Maybe tomorrow he'd try to talk to her again. Plus he liked the chase. Then he had another thought, her boyfriend. Well he thought smugly, if he got in the way, he would just have to knock him down, again.

            Buffy went upstairs she felt dirty where angel had touched her. She didn't want a shower. No she wanted a long soak. Then she would ring Willow and she if she had got any information. So far there was nothing but gossip. Then she would go and see Spike. As she ran the bath she remembered her mothers words.

"Always lock the door from the inside." Buffy couldn't be bothered to go back downstairs. She jumped in her hot bath and let out a long, loud sigh. It was because of that sigh that she didn't hear the front door open, and somebody come in.


	9. flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

            Spike sat up in his hospital bed. He had a terrible pain in his stomach, but this wasn't due to the bruising. He knew straight away what this was. He had only felt it once before.

***Flashback***

***Spike was twelve. He lay awake listening; he could hear his parents argue. He knew straight away his mum was leaving. She kept saying something about staying at grannies. He heard the door slam. An hour later his dad stumbled up the stairs. His father had obviously been drinking. Suddenly his stomach curled. The pain was incredible like a knife slowly twisting, opening and deepening a wound. He laid all night curled up in a ball. He felt like he wanted to die rather than continue in this pain. 

The next morning came. Spike had never seen the sunrise. He realised then why everyone spoke so nicely about it. 7:00am beeped on his clock. His stomachache was calming down by the hour. 7:30am the phone ran

"Hello?" spike answered the phone. His dad was still asleep.

_"H-Hello, is Mr. Giles there?"_ a friendly voice came over the phone

"Yea, He's in bed. You want me to wake him? It urgent?" Spike answered in his blunt English accent.

"_Can I ask who this is?" _the friendly voice asked again.

"Can I ask who this is?" Spike mocked.

_"This is the police, who is this?" _the friendly voice answered, sounding a bit more agitated this time. He knew it.

"This is Master Giles. Let me go wake the ol' man up." He said referring to his father. 

_"Thank-you"_ That wasn't the last time he heard that friendly voice. He woke his father up. His father took the call.

            An hour past and it finally hit Spike. His mother was dead. She had a car crash and ended up hitting a tree. Apparently nobody could have survived it. Not that made the loss of a wife and mother any easier. ****

            Spike couldn't move he was hooked to things. The pain was unbearable. 

"Buffy!" he screamed  "Argggh!" he screamed again. The nurses came in and tried to help him calm down. Spike loved her. He had loved his mother. He knew something was going to happen, he didn't have much time. 

"Let me go!" he screamed at the nurses "Let me go!" but the nurses couldn't let him go until he calmed down. Spike knew this. He shut up he became deadly silent. He didn't move. After a few minutes he explained he awoke from a bad dream. They hurried away. Spike used his left hand to free his right arm. The clamp weighted a tone, but he had to get to Buffy. He limped silently from his private ward. The nurses to wrapped up in their magazine to see him struggle to the lift.

            Buffy got out her bath, she was going to see Spike later, she went to her room to dry off. As she slipped on her dressing gown, it wasn't glamorous or sexy but it was comfy. She turned on her hair dyer and began straitening her hair. 

            Willow and Oz were having a relaxing time at home. Willow had cooked Oz a romantic dinner and couldn't be having a better time. She had plans. She was going to prove to Oz just how much she liked him. He was the one she thought.

            Riley had arranged to meet Cordelia at the bronze. While waiting for her to eventually turn up he bumped into Angel they had a laugh. She was already thirty minutes late, but that was nothing for Cordelia. Angel told Riley his plans to get Buffy. Xander on the mean time walked in with Anya his new girlfriend on his arm, she was pretty, and into sex. Any kind of sex where ever he wanted it. 

"Honey want to go and have a bit of fun on the balcony?" he asked just to prove a point to himself.

"Uh-huh, do you want oral sex? I like giving you that!" she answered. Xander led her off.

            Buffy was singly loudly to herself while she finished her hair off. The blow dryer was so loud. She couldn't hear herself or the slim figure entering her room. Buffy turned the hair dryer off. She turned around and gasped. 

"What… what… what are you doing in my house?" she stammered, "How did you get in?" she asked, she remembered not locking the door. "Well how long you been here?" partly getting scared partly embarrassed. She couldn't believe it. She had been singing and everything.

Please R/R thanks xxx


	10. Jealousy 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"You know Buffy you always get everything you want." Cordelia shouted. "The minute Angel and me broke up he was drooling all over you. Then you have that gorgeous Spike granting your every wish. What do I have to show for it all? That stupid jerk what-his-name," she paused while she thought. "Riley." She frowned 

"But …"

"Shut-up" she screamed. "Don't you get it?" she was in Buffy's face. "I was watching you Buff! Acting all like you didn't care! Angel was grovelling for you to fuck him and you wouldn't. You're just a tease. He told me all about you. I watched him and you. I was at the water fountain when you declared your love for that sexy English man. Bullshit!" With that she smacked Buffy with the recently used hair dryer. Buffy fell onto the bed. She blocked a second blow from Cordelia's choice of weapon. 

"You think you're so perfect! Well your not. You're the only person in the whole school who doesn't know Angel and his mates nearly killed your boyfriend! I watched he went down so easy! Xander told him all Angel needed to know! Such a squeal!" she launched another attack with the hair dryer. 

            A taxi pulled up outside the bronze. Spike limped in as fast as he could. He grabbed Xander who had a stupid grin on his face. 

"Where's Buffy?" he yelled.

"Oh hi Xander, nice to see you! How are you?" Xander exclaimed. 

"Where is she?" Spike yelled

"Whoa! You meant to be out of bed in that state?" Xander asked. Spike slapped him around the face with his left hand. Sending a bolt of pain though his body.

"Xander, where is she?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I ain't seen her for a while." He answered honestly. "last time I heard she was with willow." Xander turned and headed to the restroom. He wanted to inspect for any damage.

            Buffy blocked another blow by rolling of her bed, but she landed badly and hit he head on the wall. Feeling slightly dazed she could make out the murmur of Cordelia's voice it was heading towards her slowly. There was a long item in her hands. Buffy could just make it out it was a baseball bat. Buffy started to come round out of fear. 

"I gave this to Angel when he put your boyfriend in hospital. Let's hope this time it does a better job." She swung the baseball bat it hit the lamp behind Buffy. Buffy rolled under her bed and onto the other side of the room. She stood up. Still feeling a little woozy Buffy ran out the room.

            The same taxi pulled outside Willows. A bang at the door woke Willow up. It couldn't be her mother; she was away on a singles weekend. She grabbed her dressing gown and opens her door. Spike stood outside looking awful

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked 

"Willow where's Buffy?" He asked 

"Why what's the matter you guys had a fight?" at that point Oz opened the door wider to reveal he was in nothing but his boxers. 

"OK sorry to interrupt…" Willow began to blush and Oz stayed emotionless. "But you need to tell me where Buffy is please." He begged.

"At home then she was going to the hospital to see you. She should still be there." With that Spike jumped back in the taxi. 

Please R/R xxx


	11. jealousy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

            Buffy saw Cordelia behind her. She felt some thing large hit her back and she fell down the stairs. Hitting each step on her way down. She hit the hall floor hard. 

"Ouch." She muttered. As she looked up the stairs she had just fallen down so harshly she saw Cordelia slowly walking down.

"I've hated you for a while now Buffy," She muttered so quietly it was hard to hear stepping down another step. She was near Buffy now.

"All your family love you, all your friends like you." Only now three steps away. Buffy shuffled backwards. Cordelia lifted the bat. 

"Angel thinks he loves you. He'd tell me while we were in bed." She swung the bat down and missed Buffy by centimetres. 

            Spike ran in the open front door of Buffy's house to see her crawling away from Cordelia. 

"Buffy!" he shouted only to watch Cordelia hit Buffy on the back with the baseball bat.

"Recognise this?" Cordelia shouted at Spike. She raised the bat above her head aiming at Buffy's head. All the time Spike inching forward.

"What's wrong with me? Why do you like her?" She Questioned 

"What? Well…" Spike started until he realised the question wasn't aimed at either him or Buffy.

            Angel saw Spike in a state over Buffy. He followed the swim team player into the bathroom and questioned him. Xander explained he'd been a panic over Buffy. Angel phoned a cab and got it to take him straight to Buffy's. By the time he got there Spike was nearing to a flattened Buffy. Cordelia was standing on the bottom step raising the baseball bat above the defenceless creature lying on the hall floor. 

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" he answered trying to calm the situation down. He thought of her question 'what's wrong with me?' he answered again in his head ' umm let's think. Your waving a baseball bat over somebody because your jealous of what's she's got.' He suddenly realised this was all jealousy. He hated Spike over what he had with Buffy; Spike hated him because Buffy and him had a past; Cordelia hated Buffy because Angel loved her and so did Spike. Buffy hated Angel because Spike got jealous. 

"This is all mad!" Spike said as if reading Angels mind. 

"Yeah, I agree." Angel chipped in. By this time Spike was bowing over Buffy who was beginning to stir.

"Ummm" She mumbled. Angel could see that Spike couldn't lift Buffy to safety, so took it upon himself to. Cordelia just watched amazed that everyone's love for Buffy had saved her again.

"What's so great about her anyways?" she almost sounded like she was begging to know the answer. Nobody answered her question. 

"Just leave. Now."  Spike Yelled. Cordelia contemplated leaving at that point but was unsure of anything. 

"Cordy. Do what he says." Angel asked. With that Cordelia ran from the house.

Please R/R xxx


	12. The Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Buffy awoke in her bed with a banging headache. Within a few seconds she began to regain memories of last night. She turned around to see spike asleep next to her. Her Spike he was ill and battered and yet he had came to save her. A thought then plagued her mind 'How did he know?' Spike began to stir. She suddenly remembered Angel helping to. How did he know? Spike muttered something as he began to wake.

"Morning luv. You alright?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"A bit sore. You?" she asked. She was more than a bit sore. But a bath would sort that out. She remembered about Cordelia telling her about Angel how he had did this to Spike.

"A bit sore" he copied. 

"Why didn't you tell me Angel did this to you." She asked.

"Never felt the right time s'pose." He answered sleepily. She felt to weak to argue. She just drifted back to sleep, as did he.

            Angel woke up on Buffy's couch. He decided that night that she was too much trouble. He liked his girls not to have psycho killer enemies. A new girl called Drusilla had made a pass at him last night in the bronze. Maybe he'd give her the once over. As for his hatred for Spike, it didn't really exist. Without the whole loving Buffy thing, it didn't seem like much point. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the Summer's house.

            Cordelia moved to L.A with her daddy. She told every one that it was for some quality time. Really she didn't want the whole world knowing about her jealousy. She still hated Buffy, but she would buy some new clothes that would rest her feelings for a while.  

            Spike kept waking up, for one of two reasons. Number one, to check on Buffy. Number two, because it had been ages since he last had some painkillers. He stayed in bed with his beautiful flower till she moved. With things now back to how they always should have been he was happy. He loved her and she loved him. They would get though anything as long as they had each other. 

***The End***

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the whole capital letter thing in chapter one. I worked on this story from three different computers in three different buildings. So when I get back to the computer that I wrote chapter 1 & 2 from I'll edit them so you can understand them. I've never wrote a story before so this is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks again luv Mel xxx


End file.
